A conventional socket generally includes a tubular body with a rectangular recess in a first end so that a wrench can be connected with the rectangular recess, and a polygonal recess in a second end of the tubular body so that an object is engaged with the polygonal recess. The user rotates the wrench to rotate the socket to tighten or loosen the object. However, if there are other objects located beside the object to be tightened or loosened, the wrench cannot rotate continuously so that the user has to remove the wrench from the socket and re-connect the socket at desired angle. The user can also remove the socket from the object and re-cap the object at desired angle so that the handle is able to rotate. These two ways of use take too much time.
The present invention intends to provide a ratchet hand tool that allows the user to rotate the socket reciprocally by the ratchet mechanism so as to conveniently and quickly tighten or loosen the object.